customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Alaric "Shadowstroke"
Alaric, or "Shadowstroke",(pronounced ah-LAR-rick) is a member of the revolutionary group known as the Civicry and was one of the very first criminals incarcerated in Infernum. He was imprisoned only two years after the prison opened. He is also famous for being the only criminal to ever escape Infernum. History The first mentions of Alaric come from his time on the planet Pentafrax 7-4. He was one of the very first robots ever created by human beings, and as such, he was fashioned after a human. That is, he had free, independent thought, feelings, and above all, a conscience. As time passed, however, humans sought to create robots as servants, not companions. Therefore, fully sentient robots like Alaric slowly faded from memory. Alaric is the last of those "free robots". What once was a promising start, and technological marvel, soon became another thing that humankind took for granted. These robots would become the Civicry. The humans, the Imperiad. Perhaps the reason why Alaric managed to survive and not become scrapped was that he rarely liked to be confined to the law. He dabbled in mercenary work, smuggling, especially smuggling, and the occasional illicit bodyguard job. In short, he was a hit man, and a very successful one. He was constantly moving, and therefore was not pinned down by the Imperiad. However, Alaric's long-dormant conscience finally reared its not-especially-ugly head as tensions between the Civicry and Imperiad began to fray. There was a problem, however. How would he assist his downtrodden people without actually assisting? He was a wanted criminal, he'd get arrested! And so, he finally found his calling. Alaric took up the code name "Shadowstroke", to represent his shadow-walking abilities, and took up the hammer and forge. Beneath his hardened criminal exterior, there lies an even more hardened weaponsmith. Alaric would go on to be the most legendary weaopns designer in all of the galaxy. Every single weapon he makes is different, and they are all as deadly as they are unique. Past works include Thorn's spear, and Carrera's Iron Maiden Set. Each one of these weapons, however, are also as difficult to master as they are fancy. Gauntlets that spit fire? (Xaedan Smokestack) Or, maybe a cannon that fires pure light. (Kaixin Utopia) The list of weapons Alaric have made are endless. In fact, even Infernum's own gunstaff was carefully created by Alaric. "Shadowstroke"'s influence on the galaxy is truly enormous. More of Alaric's works can be seen in the March Weaponry Contest! Equipment "Shadowstroke" was an accomplished mercenary and had many successful skirmishes under his belt. He was, among the shadier circles, respected for his marksmanship, and honored for his level-headed thinking. However, he was legendary when it came to his unarmed combat skills. Since his semi-retirement and full dedication of his life to designing weapons, Alaric's fighting abilities, mostly his martial arts, have dulled but his marksmanship is as keen as ever. *'Gatling gauntlet: '''Though extremely cumbersome, even more so than the standard issue Hero Factory power fists, the wielder of this very unique weapon is granted firepower both withering and compact. Few machine guns of the same caliber can offer such a small design. Alaric has put his all into his personal weapon. Each finger of this gauntlet can become rigidly locked into a gun barrel, turning this awkward-looking glove into a tri-barrel minigun. It has a fire rate of about 2500 round per minute, and holds a clip of 5000 rounds at a time. *'The original ''Meteor Blaster:' Though there is nothing special about this particular Meteor Blaster, it should be noted that this was the very first functional Meteor Blaster in the entire galaxy. The Meteor Blaster was invented by Alaric as one of his first projects, and was based off of ancient blueprints. Personality Shadowstroke is really a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He's very easy to make friends with, and he gives you that feeling where you can somehow get close to him, and he'll watch your back. He could be seen as the carefree, yet deadly, mercenary with a curious affinity for strange weapons and explosions. However, Shadowstroke can be very, very harsh at times. Sometimes, he'll use this fierceness to protect his close friends. Other times, it can be born out of pure selfishness; It is difficult to pin down Shadowstroke as either caring or self-centered. Stats Maximum value is 15. Gallery Civicryop.JPG Alaric (5).JPG Alaric (4).JPG Alaric (3).JPG Alaric (2).JPG Alaric (1).JPG Fds 3.JPG Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Infernum Category:Villains Category:Living Characters Category:Living Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Civicry